koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Ludwig's Gluttony
' 'Ludwig's Gluttony is a 2-part episode, containing the 38th and 39th episodes of the Koopa Kids. It is the first episode to be split into parts since Fake Father. It is also another episode where one character changes personality due to some events happening, the first being Growing Up is Easy. In the episode, Ludwig fails at murdering Junior, tries to escape the airship but lands in a bakery and becomes a worse version of himself, being greedier and even more selfish. Because of this, Iggy and Roy try to bring him back to his normal self with a potion, but this backfires and turns Ludwig into a horrific monster. Plot Chapter 1 The episode starts with everyone sleeping in the airship. However, we later discover a shadowy figure is sneaking up on Junior, carring a knife. Unfortunetly, he gets busted by Larry. Bowser locks him in the basement. Ludwig makes a hole to escape, but he trips and falls, killing Carl in the process, and lands in a bakery with a lot of cakes, which he eats. Next morning the Elite trio are fishing, with fishing rods, on top of the airship, in the sky. Wiggler and Lakitu watch them and realise how stupid they are, but Sergeant Guy catches Ludwig who has gotten fat. As the week goes on, Ludwig has become a greedy, selfish glutton, and even steals his families food. The next day the Koopa Kids go to Goomburger, and Ludwig eats most of the food, and punches Larry and Lemmy for minor things, and yells at everyone else for minor things. He eventually burns Junior and spills his milshake on his head, he turns to Roy and Iggy, and asks if they think he's fat. Being his friends, they are confused on what to say, and Ludwig bursts into anger and leaves. Back in the airship Iggy is making a cure for Ludwig, which he finishes. He and Roy try to give it to him, but Ludwig refuses. Roy grows angry, punches Ludwig, and gives him a "reasons you suck" speech (although it only applies to the Ludwig in this episode, not the Ludwig prior). Ludwig realizes what a horrible person he's become, and agrees to take the potion, but Iggy warns Ludwig not to eat anything in the next six hours. Despite this, he eats a burger and in the morning, he turns into a Bowser-like monster. He eats almost everyone in the Airship. Kamek has a Mega Mushroom and tries to keep it from him, but the Ludwig Beast eats it and gets bigger, and he grabs Junior. Chapter 2 Beast Ludwig is holding Junior. He begs for mercy but is eaten. Ludwig then destroys the Airship and eats Larry, Morton, Wendy and Lemmy. Bowser runs away in a canoe. Bob and Gooper are watching the scene while Beast Ludwig is destroying Toad Town. Carl and Blooper show up, and Gooper and Bob want to go and check out the scene, so they take Blooper, and Carl slips and dies. Near the fountain, Iggy plans to make a cure to bring him back to normal, while Roy distracts Ludwig with his clown car. Inside Ludwig; Junior, Wendy, Lemmy, Larry and Morton are falling through his pharynx to land in his stomach. They find that Waluigi, King Dedede, Yoshi, Lakitu, Wiggler, and the Elite Trio were all eaten too. Wendy asks where are they, Wiggler tells them that they have no idea of where they are. That's when Larry realises that they must be inside Ludwig, as they were eaten. Yoshi says that may be how it looks when he swallows pepole. Junior asks Waluigi, Yoshi and Dedede for why are they in Ludwig, so Waluigi explains that they were at Goomburger when they were eaten, and Dedede hopes that no one gets his money. They all decide that when they get out Ludwig will get beten up. Suddenly, some enemies show up, and everyone runs away. Wiggler, Lakitu, Waluigi, Yoshi and Morton are lost. Morton sees Water and is afraid of it. Waluigi mocks Morton but an enemy appears and hits him. Messenger and Kamek appear revealing that they were eaten, and Kamek had made friends with the monsters in Ludwig's belly. Kamek turns Yoshi into an egg. Sergerant Guy wanders off somwhere else, while Kamek orders his friends to atack. However, it backfired as they realize he's treating them like minions, and then they start beating him up. Messenger saves Kamek and they fly away on Kamek's broom. The enemies capture Dedede, but Morton, Lakitu, Wiggler, Paraplonk and Goomp run away. They block the pipe with a cork, Wiggler feels bad for leaving Waluigi, Dedede and Yoshi trapped there, but Morton reminds Wiggler that Dedede and Waluigi are jerks and Yoshi is happier in the egg. Back in Toad Town, Bowser can not keep going, but then Mario, Luigi and Wario appear. After Beast Ludwig squashes Peach's fountain, Wario gets eaten and Mario turns into Fire Mario with a Fire Flower. However, his fireballs fail. Luigi warns him, but Mario ignores him, and is eaten. Carl, Blooper, Gooper and Bob are shocked because Mario couldn't beat him. Beast Ludwig squashes Carl, but Gooper reminds Beast Ludwig of Bowser. Luckily, though, Roy starts distracting Ludwig to save Bowser. Back at Ludwig's belly, Larry, Lemmy, Wendy and Junior split up. Larry and Junior find the brain and enter it. They find a big screen and a filing cabinate with Ludwig's memories. They see the ones of when he was a child. After watching a few Bowser Jr. now knows how Ludwig has felt for all this years, and feels bad for him. Meanwhile, Lemmy and Wendy are exploring the body to get to the exit. But then a time bomb shows up. Wendy grabs Lemmy and runs away. Wario is tierd, and he finds Dedede and Waluigi. Wario gets happy to know that Waluigi is alive, but Dedede tells them to save the sap for later. Wario gets annoyed by this, and just punches Dedede, but all three are knocked away by Lemmy and Wendy running. The time bomb is still following them, about to explode, but they luckily escape and find Junior and Larry. They think they have a break, but a fireball hits them. Then Mario appears riding Yoshi. Mario attempts to kill them, though Junior tries to confront him. Yoshi eats Mario to buy some time for the Koopa Kids to escape, since he understood Junior's story. But Mario escapes Yoshi, and chases them again. They come to a halt at the blocked pipe. Mario is about to kill them all, but is blasted into oblivion by a cannonball. It turns out Messenger, Kamek, Morton, the elite trio, Wiggler and Lakitu are riding a mini airship. They all fly out of Ludwig. They see Beast Ludwig and attempt to run away, but Roy tells them to distract Beast Ludwig, as nothing is working. They all try to, but Ludwig is taking no harm. Larry then asks where Junior is. He is hiding behind some trees to wait for things to get back to normal, as he is too scared. Iggy apears in his clown car with the cure he made, but Ludwig hits him, knocking him out. Bowser tells Junior to look out. Junior tries to apologize to Ludwig. Luckily, though, Lemmy unknowingly sticks the cure into his neck. He then suddenly roars loudly, in defeat. A while later, they are back on the airship. Ludwig appears to be back to normal. He wakes up to find Larry. Larry tells him that he got nearly arrested because of destroying the town, but Junior balied him out. He praises Junior and asks for where he is. Larry says that Iggy and Roy are beating him up, and Ludwig uncharacteristically is mad about this. He spins into Iggy and Roy, saving Junior. Ludwig then announces that he is dropping his cruel attitude and will start parenting Junior. Because the old Ludwig would hate this new one, he wakes up again screaming at what he became in that nightmare. Iggy and Roy tell him it was a nightmare (though him turning into the monster actually did happen). Junior then came into the room and apologises to Ludwig, now knowing what happened to him. Ludwig accepts the apology, but he will still try to kill him. Nothing changes between the two, but they now understand each other a bit more. Characters * Lemmy * Wendy * Morton * Roy * Iggy * Ludwig * Bowser Jr. * Larry * Bowser * Kamek * Messenger * Wiggler * Lakitu * Corporal Paraplonk * Private Goomp * Sergeant Guy * Carl * Blooper * Gooper * Bob * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * King Dedede * Monsters inside Ludwig Trivia * The part where Ludwig eats Kamek's mega mushroom is a similar concept to SMG4's video '''Free Lunch for Mario. * In this video, the quality of the voices of the characters is slightly better. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that have at least one SMG4's bloopers reference Category:Season 2 Category:Series Category:The Koopa Kids Season 2 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2015